<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>problem solver by Poteto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021207">problem solver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poteto/pseuds/Poteto'>Poteto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is a good brother, Like so fast you won't even notice it, Sibling Bonding, Temporary Character Death, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric, Time Loop, Time Shenanigans, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poteto/pseuds/Poteto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's job has always been fixing things up, giving everyone backup, making sure there is a contigency plan for the contigency plan and everything runs smoothly. However, even the best of them ought to grow exhausted and maybe - just maybe - Tim needs to learn that, when you have your family's back, they're willing to return the favor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Damian Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tim Drake and Red Robin Stories, Works good enough I will definitely reread</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>problem solver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Woo. Just yesterday I posted a fic that purged all of my comedy needs. Before sleeping, I had this idea, became obsessed with and a few hours later. Would you look at that.<br/>All of my angsty needs in one story.<br/>Watch out for that hurt, I hope the comfort after is worth it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He'd had nightmares that felt sweeter than the present. </p><p>Even with his arm twisted in a painful lock behind his back and his  cheek pressed to the ground, Tim doesn’t feel anything but fatigue. He thinks to himself that it’s been a while since the last time Jason had held him like that, like Tim was the enemy.</p><p>Tim doesn’t blame him, though. Even from where he is, he can see Dick kneeling next to Damian’s limp body. It’s a shame that Cass wasn’t around, really, she would’ve been fast enough to stop Tim. Or perhaps Duke, with his powers. But maybe not. They wouldn’t expect Tim to do that, so even the fastest of them wouldn’t have stopped him once he started moving.</p><p>There is a puddle of blood on the ground and that’s an unpleasant sight. </p><p>Just that. </p><p>Unpleasant.</p><p>Damian isn't moving and Tim just wishes he didn’t have to see it.</p><p>“<em>Timothy</em>,” Jason hisses. When he notices Tim isn’t fighting, he loosens his grip a bit. When Tim still doesn’t move, Jason turns him around abruptly and shakes him by the shoulders. “Tim, <em> what the fuck </em> was that? Who did this to you? Who’s controlling you?”</p><p>Right. Of course Jason’s mind would go there. Jay had been out of control before, and after all he didn’t believe Tim had done such a horrible thing. He should feel good that his brother has that much faith in him, but, again, it feels like nothing.</p><p>“It was me,” Tim says, his voice weak. “It was all me. I’m such a disgrace, aren’t I? But it’s fine. None of this is real.”</p><p>Tim had never seen Jason looking so horrified. He likes that about as much as he likes the puddle of blood.</p><p>“It’ll be over soon,” Tim assures, and he glances at the giant computer screen. The clock says 00:59. It changes to 01:00. He closes his eyes just as he feels Jason’s hands leaving him. </p><p>He opens his eyes again. He’s still in the cave. Jason has retreated several steps and is now staring at Tim like never before, an emotion so intense he doesn’t know how to name. He turns around. Dick is now cradling Damian in his arms, but the boy is still not moving even as his older brother pathetically calls his name.</p><p>Tim doesn’t like that either, so closes his eyes again. </p><p>He opens his eyes. Nothing’s changed. He stares at the computer. 01:01, says the clock, but Tim isn’t waking up.</p><p>“Why am I not waking up?”</p><p>No one answers him. He still doesn’t wake up. Dick starts openly sobbing, but Damian doesn’t open his eyes to tell him to stop being a baby. Tim doesn’t wake up and Jason doesn’t approach him again and Tim doesn’t dare look at him, because he’s suddenly aware that Jason looking at him like that hurts a lot. Tim doesn’t wake up, but neither does Damian and he’s slowly realizing he’s the one that’s done that and nothing is happening to change it and that hurts <em>more</em>.</p><p>Tim is a problem solver. He had come to the Wayne Manor, joined the BatFamily because he was going to fix things, he was supposed to keep everyone <em> safe- </em></p><p>Tim wakes up. He’s alone on his bed. The phone on the bedside table says it’s 1am, sharp. </p><p> </p><p>On that night, Bruce is awake, as he is most nights. It isn’t his turn to patrol. He could be in his bed now, using the night off to get some rest. </p><p>However, as much as he chastises Tim for his (lack of) sleeping habits, Bruce can’t sleep, not even when he isn’t on duty. Especially when he isn’t on duty. He stalls, ignores Dick’s judgemental looks and ends up at the Batcave going over a cold case that might be active again, his eldest at his shoulder. He’ll sleep as soon as Cassandra and Duke come home. </p><p>Damian is at the computer reading a police report and Bruce has half a mind to send him to bed - he’s still figuring out the most efficient way to do so - when he hears rushed footsteps.</p><p>“DAMIAN!” Tim shouts from the entrance, his voice echoes horribly against the silence.</p><p>Bruce lets out a tired sigh, wondering what sort of prank it was this time. He watches as Tim darts down into the cave and makes a beeline to Damian, Bruce and Dick tensing up and getting ready to intervene in a fight as Damian jumps to his feet and stands on guard to… be wrapped tightly into Tim’s arms.</p><p>“Drake, what is the meaning of this?” Damian gasps, his voice breaking in his confusion.</p><p>Only then Bruce notices Tim’s shoulders are shaking. Tim squeezes his little brother tighter against his chest and lets himself fall to his knees, dragging Damian down a bit.</p><p>“Cease this absurd behavior right away!” Damian demands, glancing at Bruce and Dick as though expecting them to do something.</p><p>Both of them had been stunned into inaction, however.</p><p>“Y-you’re here,” Tim chokes out. Tim is <em> crying. </em> “I thought I- I thought I <em>lost</em> you.”</p><p>Damian’s eyes grow wide in utter panic. He finally wraps his tiny arms around the other boy. He again looks at his father in a silent, but clear plea of help.</p><p>As usual, Dick is faster to recover. “Timmy?” He calls, approaching his brothers and crouching down by their side. “Timmy, what’s going on?”</p><p>Tim simply shakes his head, his face buried into Damian’s chest and his body still trembling. Bruce knows Tim has been through a lot. All of them have. He knows Tim particularly is familiar with loss. Still, Bruce doesn’t remember ever seeing Tim crumbling like that. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he whimpers, “<em>I’m so sorry,</em> Dami, I really thought I- I-”</p><p>“You what? What has gotten into you, you energum?”</p><p>“I- I thought you were dead,” Tim whispers.</p><p>That finally shocks Bruce into moving. One of his children is breaking down in front of him, he has to do something. He joins Dick by kneeling in front of his youngest sons and slowly reaches for Tim’s shoulder.</p><p>“Tim, Damian is here. He’s safe. You both are,” he says.</p><p>Tim lets out a strangled laughter without any humor and Bruce doesn’t want to hear such a horrible sound ever again. “N-not thanks to me, he isn’t.”</p><p>Dick makes as if he’s going to try to pry Tim off of Damian to be able to see his face. Damian glares him down before he can do anything. Dick settles for squeezing his brother’s other shoulder and asking in a soft voice:</p><p>“Timmy, can you explain what’s going on? Did you have a nightmare?”</p><p>“<em>God</em>. I wish,” Tim <em> sobs, </em> his voice still muffled into his brother’s chest. “Except I can’t wake up. I <em>never</em> wake up, not for real. Th-this why I don’t like sleeping.”</p><p>At loss, Dick turns to Bruce, worry twisting his expression and confusion in his eyes. As their father, Bruce should have answers. He doesn’t have answers. He simply watches his teenage son shake in utter grief no child should be so familiar with and he is powerless and confused. It feels <em> awful </em>to just sit back and know there is something for him to do, however it’s outside of his knowledge. </p><p>“C-compose yourself, Drake,” Damian tries again. But his voice is weaker now, a little hoarse. His little arms are still awkwardly looped around Tim and his gaze shows he’s petrified.</p><p>Dauntless and brash Damian looks like the 12-year-old he is, confused and scared. Damian, Bruce realizes, had never seen Tim breaking down either. Tim is his rival, his infuriatingly logical and calculating brother that can take any situation swiftly and solve any problem by sheer force of will. Tim, that never wavered, even when Damian was trying his hardest to crack him.</p><p>Bruce can’t wallow in self-pity about his parental skills now. His pride is nowhere near as important as his children. “Tim,” he asks, being careful to keep his voice calm and collected. “Son, talk to me. What do you need from us?”</p><p>What he needs, what he wants. Whatever it is, Bruce will get it. </p><p>Tim hesitantly pulls away from Damian without letting him go. When he turns to his father, it takes every bit of Bruce’s strength to keep his calm mask. There are bags darker than usual under Tim’s clear eyes, his nose is crimson red and his usually bony face is puffy from so much crying. His helpless expression breaks Bruce’s heart in a million pieces.</p><p>“Jason,” Tim says, his voice hefty. “Bring Jason here. Please.”</p><p>Dick is already moving before Tim finishes his request. Bruce stays with his son.</p><p>“He’ll be here soon,” he says, certain. His last encounter with Red Hood had been less than ideal, but Bruce knows Jason won’t ignore a call from Dick and he especially won’t hesitate to come for Tim. “What else?”</p><p> “Just J-Jason. It has to be Jay.”</p><p>“That’s not what it looks like,” Damian mumbles, still caught in Tim’s embrace.</p><p>Tim lets out a little chuckle. Again it’s hollow, humorless. Bruce hates it. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Dami,” Tim mutters. “Just… Just a little bit more. I need this.”</p><p>“Tt. Do what you must."</p><p> </p><p>Jason was asleep when he got the call. He wants to tell his brother to fuck off and go back to bed, but with their family business being like it is… Well. Jason knows it’s never a good idea to ignore a phone call. Dick sounded confused when he asked Jason to come over because Tim needs him and he couldn’t explain why. </p><p>It’s a good thing Jason doesn't need why. Dick says Tim is asking for him. Tim never asks for what he needs, not unless the world is ending. Jason was getting into his outfit and out of the door before Dick hangs up. </p><p>He doesn’t know what to expect when he rides into the cave. Dick assured him that Tim wasn’t physically hurt, he was just asking for Jason. He certainly didn’t expect to find his brother sitting on the computer chair with Damian on his lap. </p><p>It’d be cute if it wasn’t concerning. Damian is still short enough to sit there almost comfortably with Tim’s chin resting on his shoulder and Tim’s arms loosely wrapped around his middle. Damian has his arms crossed like the world's grumpiest teddy bear and a murderous expression that challenges Jason to laugh at the scene if he wishes for death.</p><p>Jason doesn’t laugh. Not when his eyes meet Tim’s and it’s clear that his brother had been crying not long ago. He ignores Bruce and Dick uselessly standing around and takes off his helmet before walking towards his younger brothers.</p><p>“What’s happening?” he asks.</p><p>When Tim speaks, his voice is almost to hoarse to recognize. “I’m stuck in a time loop.”</p><p>“Damn it. Again?”</p><p>His sarcastic reply makes Tim’s lips quirk up a bit. His expression returns to somber too fast for Jason’s liking. </p><p>“You’re the only one that always believes me right away,” Tim tells him. </p><p>As hypocritical as it is, Jason hates magic shit. <em> Hates </em> it.</p><p>“Alright. Let’s break your loop. What’s the last thing you remember before the loop?”</p><p>“It was 10pm. Alfred forced me to go to bed. Then I wake up three hours later and it starts.”</p><p>Jason glances at Bruce and Dick and they nod in confirmation that that’s their latest Tim memory too. He turns back to his brother.</p><p>“Alright. Any constants?”</p><p>While time loops are a first for them, they watched enough movies to know there is always something specific repeating itself. </p><p>Before answering, Tim hesitates and squeezes Damian again. Jason is surprised when the gremlin uncrosses his arms and awkwardly offers Tim a little pat on the hand.</p><p>“The thing that always happens is… You die.”</p><p>Jason goes stiff. He can hear Bruce and Dick reacting behind him, but he has to focus on keeping himself calm. Despite his own issues, this is still about Tim.</p><p>“Just me?” he asks, as casually as he manages. </p><p>“Just you.”</p><p>Slowly putting what he knows together, Jason glances at the protective way Tim is holding Damian. Of all of them to be stuck in a time loop, he thinks Tim is the most likely to think his way out. Of all of them, he has the best memory, he’s the one that finds it easier to put away his feelings in a little box and do what’s the best to be done. For him to be that distressed about Damian…</p><p>Jason doesn’t beat around the bush, the way he knows Tim prefers. “Tim, did you kill Damian on the last loop?”</p><p>Dick inhales sharply. Bruce doesn’t make any noise, but Jason figures he’s frozen in horror. Damian stares at Jason as if he’s gone mad as Tim squeezes him a bit tighter before slowly retreating into the chair. His arms are still around his younger brother, but all Damian had to do was stand up and he’d be free of his hugging pillow duty. Damian doesn’t move, not even when Tim whispers:</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>Jason nods. He’s glad that Tim’s eyes are trained on his, because he doesn’t want to even imagine what kind of reaction Dick and Bruce are showing behind him.</p><p>“Wanna tell me what happened?”</p><p>Tim breathes in and out. “It was the seventy-first loop. You were teasing him over something stupid and he had that… that stupid katana. He said he was going to kill if you didn’t shut up and I...” At this point, he retreats fully into the chair, willingly putting distance between him and his little brother. “I didn’t think. I was on high alert for any threat, I just… I hit him with my staff. He fell. I hit him in the back of the head, and… he didn’t get up.”</p><p>Damian still doesn’t leave. His expression is unreadable.</p><p>“And… and I didn’t care. Dick was horrified, you restrained me and I just… I just got annoyed and waited. But then it was time, the loop didn’t restart and I-”</p><p>Tim runs out of breath and chokes on thin air, unable to continue for a moment. No one says anything, even Jason unsure of where to start. He also notices that the whole time Tim doesn't make any excuses for himself, like he does for the many people that hurt him in the past and he's forgiven. He doesn't use the word accident. He doesn't try to remind them he didn't mean to, even though he didn't. Jason thought Tim was making a lot of progress on the self-worth department lately, but apparently some steps backwards were taken. </p><p>“I thought it was over. I thought I cemented a timeline in which I killed <em> my little brother. </em> What kind of <em> monster </em> am I? How come my first instinct was to deadly wound anyone, let alone Damian? Then it restarted and… And I don’t know if I can do this anymore. Maybe I shouldn’t. Maybe you guys should put me-”</p><p>“Don’t you <em>dare</em> finish that sentence,” Damian hisses. He turns to face Tim, his tiny arms tightly crossed again and his eyes steeled with conviction. “I thought you were supposed to be smart, Drake.”</p><p>“Damian,” Jason starts in warning.</p><p>Damian makes a gesture to silence him and continues: “How can you think that’s your <em> first </em> instinct? That was hardly the first thing you’ve done. What sounds to me is that you watched your favorite brother die seventy times and you were pushed to the extreme. I would not call that <em>bloodlust</em>.”</p><p>Tim blinks. “But I didn’t…”</p><p>“Of course you didn’t care. You thought it was inconsequential. After watching a family member’s gruesome death so many times, you’d be desensitized as a defense mechanism. That’s only logical. As soon as you thought it might be real, however, you reacted as expected and came to me crying like a child.”</p><p>No one says anything for a moment. Damian deliberately leans backwards, pressing his back to Tim’s stomach.</p><p>“Besides, it was an accident. You didn’t attack to kill, you attacked to incapacitate and miscalculated the amount of strength needed. It happens to the best of us.”</p><p>Jason could have smiled at the kid. He thinks his lips quirk up against his will when Damian grabs Tim’s hands and pulls them so he’s being held again. Confusion replaces the lost look on Tim’s face for a bit.</p><p>“I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but the gremlin is right. You’re fine, Timbers,” Jason says.</p><p>For a horrible moment, blue eyes become watery and Jason feels as though there is a knife twisting in his gut. He doesn’t remember the last time he’d seen Tim crying. It’s not one of his favorite experiences.</p><p>“Timmy,” Dick starts, his voice soft. “How long is every loop?”</p><p>“About 24 hours,” Tim says. “It restarts exactly at 1am.”</p><p>“And in all of those loops… how many times have you stopped to sleep? Or eat?”</p><p>Tim stares at his older brother as though he’s speaking an alien dialect. Dick sighs. </p><p>“Well, buddy, it sounds like you’ve been awake for 2 hellish months.”</p><p>“But… But I’m always in my room at 1am. Doesn’t that mean I got to sleep like Alfred wanted?”</p><p>“Well. We can’t know for sure, but you sure looks like someone that needs some rest,” Dick insists. </p><p>Tim tries to protest but Bruce walks to him and combs his fingers through his son’s hair. The touch is enough to shut him up.</p><p>“Let’s be practical, chum,” he says. “We need you to be okay to be able to help us. I don’t think you can as you are now. I need you to drink a glass of warm milk and take a nap for about an hour. While you rest, your brothers and I will do research into time anomalies. When you get up, you can join us. How’s that sound?”</p><p>A frown. Jason is ready to force him if he must. His resolve crumbles a bit when his little brother turns his gaze to him and asks in the smallest voice:</p><p>“Are you still going to be here when I wake up?”</p><p>Jason’s throat is clogged. He used to think that his early demise had been inconsequential and that hurt like hell. He didn’t think that it hurt just as much to learn that it mattered, that his family cared, that <em> Tim </em> cared so much, because Jason never ever wanted to be the reason behind that forlorn look in any of his brothers, let alone Tim. Tim who was always there for them, who always worked the hardest, who was Jason’s go to prank partner, who laughed at his jokes and embraced him as family when he had every reason not to.</p><p>“I promise I will,” Jason manages. “You know I’m a man of word, Timbers.”</p><p>“We’ll take care of him for you,” Dick adds. “Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid until you’re back to scold him and all that."</p><p>Tim hesitates, glancing from one brother to the other and then to their father. He seems to try and assess his condition and recognizes he feels tired - if not physically, Jason doesn’t need to be a genius to know he must be emotionally exhausted. Finally, he nods.</p><p> </p><p>Well, that had been a rollercoaster from start to… the middle? Damian doesn’t think this is the end per se. It’s best if they put their plan into action sooner better than later, so the boy finally jumps to his feet in order to leave his brother’s lap</p><p>“Very well,” he says, “I reckon I’m on Drake Duty, is that correct?”</p><p>“Drake Duty?” Timothy repeats, frowning. </p><p>Damian shoots him a haughty glare. “Forgive me if I don’t trust you, but you do have the habit of sneaking under our noses to do extra work when you’re supposed to be resting. I’ll be the one making sure you stay in your bed, as you should.”</p><p>Besides, Damian doesn’t think Timothy should be left alone as it is. Not that he <em>minds</em>, he just thinks the older boy is unstable and needs to be watched. He’s not worried, just cautious. </p><p>“Hm. I was actually going to take a nap at the reading den?” Timothy says. “I… I don’t want to be in my room right now.”</p><p>It’s to be expected that he wants to avoid the place where the loop starts, of course.</p><p>“Tim, you’re going to wreck your spine if you keep sleeping in the library,” Richard chastises gently.</p><p>Damian sighs. “If your room is the issue, mine should suffice, isn’t that right? You may take a rest in my bed.”</p><p>The surprised look Timothy gives him is outward insulting. Damian feels as though the others have the same expression, so his cheeks start getting warmer. Annoyed, he tuts and grabs Timothy's hand, starting to drag him away.</p><p>“Well? We should not be wasting time!”</p><p>“Uh. Yeah,” Timothy mutters. Then, sounding a bit more like his usual self, he tells the others: “We have yet to contact Doctor Fate or Zatanna, they <em>do not</em> pick up their phones. Constantine will answer if Dick’s the one calling, but the day restarted before we knew if he was any help. Bart and Wally have no idea about what’s going on, but uncle Barry had a hunch based on his last essay. Do not contact Booster Gold, his place is on fire and we wasted a lot of time putting it out and he was no help. … Maybe send someone there to help him?”</p><p>By then, Damian has successfully dragged Timothy out of the cave and their brothers and father were left to follow his directions. Damian briefly consideres forcing Timothy to sleep and joining them, but decides against it. Thomas and Cain should be joining them soon and he knows their father won’t rest until he finds an appropriate solution.</p><p>“You don’t have to do this, Dami,” Timothy says. “I promise I’ll actually sleep. I can take Jason’s bedroom instead. He hasn’t used it in ages, but I know Alfred didn’t leave it dusty.”</p><p>Damian ignores him.</p><p>“Really, you-”</p><p>“For someone that couldn’t let go of me until a couple of minutes ago, you’re sure talking a lot of nonsense,” Damian huffs. “I’m not Todd, but I know you enough that I'm sure that, the moment I leave your sight, you’re going to start torturing yourself.”</p><p>Timothy is silent after that. They go up the stairs like that and for the first time Damian doesn’t feel like a toddler while he holds someone’s hand. He doesn’t know if it’s because he’s the one guiding or the strange situation. Despite everything, it isn’t entirely unpleasant. He considers for a moment telling Richard that he doesn’t hate hand-holding after all, but decides against it. Richard would definitely abuse that knowledge. </p><p>Alfred the cat is napping on Damian’s bed when they arrive. For a moment, Damian panics over having to kick out his precious pet - he has slept on the floor for Alfred before and he’d do it again - but, as soon as he sees his owner, Alfred mercifully stretches and moves to the bottom of the mattress, leaving plenty of free space. </p><p>Looking nothing like the, Damian begrudgingly admits, intimidating hero Red Robin, Timothy fumbles with the hem of his ratty hoodie and hesitates. The hoodie is purple and weirdly tight around the arms, so Damian suspects that it belongs to someone else. It gives him an idea.</p><p>“Do you need me to bring Brown over?” he asks. </p><p>Again, Timothy gives him a surprised look. </p><p>Stubbornly, Damian holds his gaze even when he feels his cheeks warming up. He knows he’s not suggesting anything outlandish, because he knows Brown’s unstoppable cheerfulness is on par with the Bats' unmoving angst. He also knows calling her is acceptable, because he heard Todd make the same suggestion once. Timothy was running himself to the ground over an unsolved case and snapped at Todd. Instead of putting Timothy in his place, Todd had simply rolled his eyes and asked Timothy in a whisper Damian is sure he wasn’t supposed to hear, <em> do you want me to ask Steph to come over? </em> and lo and behold, an hour later Brown was climbing inside and making a lot of noise. She forced Timothy to eat and the two ended up asleep together in the living room. On the following day, Timothy looked more like a human being.</p><p>“Steph is out of town,” Timothy says. “I tried calling her in a couple of loops. She’s always out of town.”</p><p>Oh. </p><p>If Brown isn’t around, Timothy has to settle for the next best thing, that would be… well, Todd. But Todd is busy, so the next best thing would be… Cain. Then Richard. … Then Thomas.</p><p>But alas! None of them are available so Damian will have to do. </p><p>“Well then,” he mumbles. “She’s too noisy anyway. Why are you still standing?”</p><p>Like a skittish stray, Timothy climbs beneath Damian’s blanket while Damian stands there, his hands on his hips and his foot tapping on the floor impatiently. </p><p>Once he’s settled, Timothy glances at him. “Are you going to just… stand there?”</p><p>Damian supposes it’s not ideal to try to sleep with a standing guard, is it? With another tut, he climbs into bed as well, glad that it’s big enough for the two of them and then some. </p><p>...then, seeing Timothy’s wide eyes, Damian realizes this isn’t the outcome he expected. Damian curses inwardly, because he can never predict what Timothy is thinking. Richard is ridiculously easy to read, as is Thomas. Todd and Cain he can understand to an extent. But Timothy? He’s a complete mystery.</p><p>“Hm. Dami, are…” Timothy struggles with his words. That’s a first. “Aren’t you afraid of me?”</p><p>Damian tries to kill him with a single glare. Timothy seems to find his expression amusing and relaxes a bit.</p><p>“Not like that, brat, you know I know you’re deadly, and all that. I mean… aren’t you wary of me after I said…”</p><p>“Do you want me to repeat the very solid arguments I already presented?”</p><p>“No, just… I get them, rationally. They make sense. But still.”</p><p>Damian sighs. “Still nothing. If that’s the case, shouldn’t you be wary of me? I did try to end you. Repeatedly.”</p><p>“That was a long time ago, though, we didn’t really know each other.”</p><p>“And, by all means, your traumatic experience happened to a version of me I don't even know from a reality I’m not a part of. Go to sleep, Drake.”</p><p>They stay quiet for a moment. Timothy sits up abruptly. Before Damian can scold him, he grabs the alarm clock on the bedside table and sets it to go off one hour from now, which is smart, Damian will give him that. Then he glares until Timothy lies down again and they’re both on their sides, facing one another.</p><p>Alfred the cat stands again and comes lie down between the two boys. The room is completely silent save for soft purs and the even softer tick-tock coming from the nightstand. </p><p>Damian stares at his brother’s closed eyelids and he knows Timothy is wide awake.</p><p>“Do you really see me like that?” he hears himself whispering.</p><p>As expected, Timothy’s eyes shoot open. “Of course not, Damian.”</p><p>All right, <em>ouch</em>. That hurts. </p><p>“I know you would never hurt Jason,” Timothy proceeds. “That’s why I… that’s why I was so messed up. I knew you weren’t a real threat, not to him. But I still freaked, I still moved before I could think and I…”</p><p>Oh. Damian hadn’t considered that, but that’s reassuring. He nods briefly and adds:</p><p>“I don’t mean that. I mean what you said after.”</p><p>Timothy frowns. “What?”</p><p>“You know.”</p><p>“I really don’t.”</p><p>“Forget it.”</p><p>“No, Damian, what is it? You know I’m curious, I’m not gonna by able to sleep if you don’t tell me.”</p><p>The boy groans, because how is he the youngest in this situation?</p><p>“I meant… When you said I’m your little brother.”</p><p>“Oh.” Timothy blinks owlishly, his eyes growing big before his voice grows small:  “I mean… yeah. I know it’s not mutual, but… You’re part of my family, Damian. Sure, an annoying, cocky part, but… I like having you around. I still love you. I wouldn’t want to send you away or to hurt you or… anything like that.”</p><p>Damian makes a dismissive noise and looks away. Timothy used to be more bearable. He wouldn’t say out loud those things to anyone when Damian first arrived. It was his time with that gang of hooligans. Jon’s brother and the other two. They ruined Timothy. He came back home a lot more willing to let Richard cling to him and comfortable saying such embarrassing things to Cain and Pennyworth and Todd and… and now Damian. </p><p>“Damian, did you… did you think I don’t see you as a brother?” Timothy asks. </p><p>More mumbling. Damian isn’t avoiding his gaze because he’s embarrassed, but because Timothy’s icy eyes can be so stupidly intense it’s uncomfortable.</p><p>“I thought I burned that bridge a couple of attempted murders ago,” he finally admits.</p><p>“That happened to a version of me from a reality I’m no longer a part of.”</p><p>Another frustrated noise. He buries his face into the pillow.</p><p>“Damian.” Timothy calls. Annoyingly, he waits until Damian looks at him. It’s a trick he learned from Richard, Damian is sure.  “You’re my little brother. For best or worse, I… I’ll never let something like the last loop happen. Ever.”</p><p>Damian doesn’t know what to say, so he remains silent. Timothy realizes he’s not getting any reply, so he simply closes his eyes again.</p><p>It seems unfair that Timothy has to make that whole speech when Damian is the one that’s supposed to be in charge. It feels like he’s losing somehow. Letting out a huff, Damian mutters:</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“You said it’s not mutual. That’s ridiculous. You can’t be someone’s relative one-sidedly. Of course it’s mutual.”</p><p>It takes a second for his words to register, and, when they do, Timothy finally lets his lips twist into that annoying smirk he usually wears. He looks genuinely happy, albeit in a tired way. </p><p>“Ugh, do not let Richard hear about this,” Damian groans, closing his eyes and turning his back to his brother</p><p>“Goodness gracious, I would never.” Timothy chuckles. His sarcasm is less effective when his voice is still hoarse from all the crying. “In exchange, promise me you won’t forget that on the next loop.”</p><p><em> Goddamnit, </em>Damian has to turn back. “There will be no next loop.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“Timothy? Look at me.” He does. Damian sustains his gaze. “There will be no other loop. We’re going to fix this as soon as we wake up. You have my word.”</p><p>A little hesitation, a lot of fear of holding onto hope. Timothy reaches for Damian’s hand.</p><p>“I believe you. So. Am I Timothy now?”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Drake.”</p><p>“Thought so,” Tim says.</p><p> </p><p>Tim allows himself to close his eyes. Damian’s hand is small and warm and undeniably alive. His older brothers are downstairs trying to fix this for him. His father is going to protect him, too. Soon his sister and his new brother will join them and there is no doubt in his mind that they’re going to have his back.</p><p>His family is going to solve it for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>